Julius Gaw
Julius Samuel Gaw was the male deuteragonist of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. He is possibly Sean Robertson's best friend. Biography Off To New York Joining his fellow students on the cruise to New York City, Julius is first seen boxing another boxer, with Tamara Mason and Eva Watanabe watching from the window above. Because of the two girls distracting the boxer, Julius easily beat him, also noticing the two girls. Soon after, Sean Robertson calls everyone into the cockpit of the ship, where he notices the dead bodies of Admiral Robertson and Jim Carlson, shorty before the deckhand (who is quite similar to Crazy Ralph) warns them of Jason Voorhees and that he could possibly be on the ship. While Charles McCulloch is oblivious to Jason, Julius believes it, and gathers some of the students to hunt him down. While everyone is choosing weapons, Wade questions what weapon Julius is taking, to which Julius responds “Nothin... But this gun,” and everyone sets off to find Jason. While looking around, Julius encounters a flying axe, which comes close to chopping off his foot, and takes off to see where it came from, eventually coming across the corpse of Miles Wolfe, who had been stabbed through his side with a radio antennae. While Julius is surprised by this, Jason grabs him from behind and throws him into the ocean, seemingly killing him. However, Julius is seen to be still alive, and hops in a life boat being rowed away from the sinking S.S. Lazarus by Rennie Wickham, Colleen Van Dueson, Charles McColloch, and Sean Robertson, as well as Rennie's dog, Toby. In New York City After rowing the boat for several hours, the group comes to New York, unaware that Jason had also arrived. They are then mugged by two gang-bangers named Homes and Jojo, who rob them, scare Toby away, and kidnap Rennie, threatening to kill her if they follow. Julius at first wants to go after them, but is stopped by Charles, reminding him that they'll kill her, and suggests they split up and find the police. After running around for a while, Julius finds a phone and attempts to call the police, but is confronted by Jason. Julius then flees up a fire escape and onto the roof of a building, only to find there is no way to escape. Julius then tries to fend off Jason with his boxing skills, only for Jason to sustain no damage and to get angry. Tired and his knuckles bleeding, Julius pants when he says "Take your best shot... Motherfucker". So Jason arranges that. He then proceeds to punch off Julius's head in one punch, sending his head into a dumpster, decapitating him. Julius' head is later found in the police cruiser by Rennie, Sean, Collen, Charles, and an Irish cop they're with which later falls onto the front seat and is destroyed with Colleen and the police car. Appearances *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:African-Americans Category:Decapitated Category:Thrown Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters